Rothwild Iver (Monzral)
Rothwild Iver is a Zarosian Black Demon, roleplayed on world 42 by the player, OverpoweredI. He is currently merging his company, Rothwild Industries, with his friends Szarloc's. Early History Monzral was summoned at the seige of Uzer, As were many of his fellow kin, by Zamorakian summoners to assist the Elder demon Thamarron with the attack of the ancient city Uzer. He and his kin quickly killed the human inhabitants when his leader opened a portal into the city, but then came the Golems. They were numerous and tough. Monzral would swipe ones head off, but it would continue fighting for another minute. Monzral lost many of his friends from the Abyss, But kept going. He knew he would take this city and be honored, or die doing so. They had just finished off the last of the remaining humans and Golems; They thought. Once they reached the city square, a group of Elite Golems had been summoned as a last defense. He watched what remaining brothers he had blindly charge to the deadly clutches of the Elite clay Golems. Monzral felt cheated by his superiors and the so called "Lords" that sent him and his kin to their death. He quickly made his escape, tearing through a section of damaged sandstone wall. He felt that the so called usurper called "Zamorak" should've known the actual strength of the city. He no longer had any love for Zamorak, or his Minions. Re-joining the Great Wars. Although sickened with the recent events, He felt that he still needed a part in the wars. It was in his blood to kill, and to sit by and watch such glorious battle pass by. He felt the wars ending, and felt he needed to fight before it ended. Luckily, Before the champion Azzanadra destroyed what was left of his Kin in Uzer, he left; so he could join the Zarosian forces without a possibility of being recognized. Both Saradomin and Zamorak were teaming to defeat Zaros' forces. How unfair, and how difficult it would be. Monzral quickly joined the other side, enjoying the never ending wave of enemies. He even faced a ripper demon trying to kill a fellow Zarosian, And still keeps its claws to this day. Sadly, he was overwhelmed by the constant stream of Icyenes and fellow Demons attacking him, and was forced to create a persona to mask his roots. Not much time after, Guthix awoke as the usurper Zamorak destroyed Forinthry. He was relieved, yet sad. He still lusted for blood, and being Zarosian got him no allies. He had to learn how to control himself. Starting up Monzral had to change. His allies were few in the God Wars, and now even less. He decided to take the most needed percussion's to make his secrets were never revealed; for his very life depended on it. Firstly, he started his human persona, Rothwild Iver. He decided he needed a full time disguise and profession. He decided he could satisfy his bloodlust, with gaining considerable power. He decided to found Rothwild Ind, A general goods company that sells specially manufactured weapons to anyone who pays. He gained considerable wealth from people who wanted to stock up until a rainy day, Most still shaken from the God Wars. He also purchased various lands in the growing city of Varrock and other humans, Seeing their increasing power and wealth. He quickly gained reputation as he purchased whatever land he could. He was known threw-out the great human holds as quite a large business. He quickly turned his attention to more higher prices goods. He turned his attention to the great desert of Kharid, seeking expensive silks and precious metals. He also turned some of his wealth towards a recently discovered fish, The monkfish; sending various fishers to gather some in case they are in high demand. His business grew and grew, having nearly one trade building in each major city. Until, after nearly a hundred or so years, People realized something. This man has lived for a hundred years, Not looking much different throughout the years! People grew theories, That he was a Zamorakian sent to capture the minds of their Leaders. He was sent by the government to steal all the wealth from Lesser folk so they could swim in Wealth. Rothwild knew he couldn't do much. He couldn't say he was blessed by the gods, as he was Godless to the public. Tensions only grew with the citizens in the cities. Many of his establishments had been captured by Militia's, and taken under government control. Rothwild knew his time was short. He had to die. But, Not in the way everyone would expect. He would spread the word that he has killed at a party, killed by a professional assassin. His most faithful workers would leave a note, Before disappearing themselves. It would read that the Demon known as Rothwild Iver would have been vanished by the rightful blade of the people, and his body turned to dust as he was indeed, a Demon. Rothwild had done it. He faked his death, thus giving himself new things to do. He took on the persona as a Inventor, selling deadly weapons to make gold. He had payed assassins and mercenaries to destroy any evidence of his existence. They were loyal as long as Gold flowed. Rothwild got to explore the land, and get to know what is Important around the developing realm. He planned to return as Rothwild once everyone forgot about him; and reclaim his dead business empire. Devolping his persona. Now, Here is a step back to clarify things. After the God wars ended, He had to devolpe his human form. He used it before, as a way of doing creative espionage. Thus, he already had gained some knowledge of how to control his bloodlust and natural demon anger. He did this by using his infinity with slaughter, and a gift of intelligence that not much of his race had (The first example is he running away from certain death in Uzer, rather blindy dying for no actual cause.) He solved his lust for blood and slaughter by creating weapons, custom weapons, knowing that many would fall. Sometimes when that isn't enough, He'd go on a hunt in the north, or do some good 'ol fashioned torture of accused "spies". He also liked enslaving the less fortunate, and loved buying and trading slaves around. For many, many years he lowered his amount of, what normal folk would say, Evil. By around his fake death, He learned to satifsy his Bloodlust by simply creating quite large stockpiles of weapons, and visiting various dog fights, and joining in arena fights. After his fake death, He mastered this even further by creating a solution; kill a creature in every kingdom. He would continue working on this to the Recent 6th age, when he officially mastered his Demon nature. He also tends to avoid fights directly, should the bloodlust ever return. The Great Age. As the Fifth age dawned, Something devolped within Monzral. He felt even more things had to change. He decided to focus much of attention on engineering. He created special weapons, Such as the Wristbow; one of the first designs noted. He also started gaining the trust of the, at the time, small colony of Grotworms under what now is Southern Asgarnia. He, over many years, gained the ability to loot Grotworm acid from dead younglings. He also devolped plans to build what he called, A "Flamethrower". Though, He quickly dropped the plan, more intrested in other, easier to make weapons. These were the golden ages. In the God Wars, He was satisfied with the blood he spilled, but with his current occupation..He was happy. He sold his weapons to fund his obsession with creating Golems, like the ones he saw at Uzer. Except, He would make them better. He planned to have a large metal frame, like that of a Titans. Though, He did not know how to power one, as he only fought them, Not observe them. Not intill the recent 6th age, He learned how to power one. He also created the alpha version of what he would call, The basilisks eye. He liked his new life, But lusted for the previous power and wealth he had, as he could fund whatever experiment he wanted. When the time was right, and the people forgotten... The Glorious Bloodshed. Rothwilds danger sence was tingling, at the 169th tear if the Fifth age. He had mastered many of his weapons, and gotten far into his experiments envolving human mutation. Though, He stopped this as he recently joined a Inquisition, fearing his chivalorous allies might not approve. His senses were correct, as the Heretic zamorak and the Bugger Saradomin immediatly crossed beams. He was pleased by these events. Both gods are wittling down each other, all making Zarors' chances greater. Rothwild was no religious man, and would not die in any gods name blindly. Although, He liked Zaros' rule. It was stern, and he made no lies and promised no enternal peace or Great power. He also liked fighting the hardest fight, and Zaros would not be welcomed by any other gods. But, Rothwild also reliezed something. It was time. He had a chance to return as Rothwild, With everyone forgetting the name with all the chaos. It also made sense, Since people needed weapons now more then ever. His custom weapons would be consumed by religious groups and Assassins, as they were meant for times like these. This was the oppurtune moment to regain his foothold in the human world, and return to his human experiments. He also decided to change his Demon name to Rex, So that he could fight for the Zamorakians in, like in the God Wars, creative espionage. He disliked Zamorak, but despised Saradomin for his lust for conquest, although he preached peace. These moments were Nostaglic for Rex, remembering the days inwhich he could do as he pleased. He soon met Szarloc, a fellow member of his Inquisition, after re-founding his company; Rothwild Ind. He decided to merge Rothwild Ind with North Fremmenik Trading company, seeing a great future, and great power, ahead with the two. Rothwild also provides his weaponery to the newly, but still deadly, assassins guild Nightshade. He currently provides most equipment to them, although still sells smart amounts of his wares near the bloodlusting Rising Sun. Category:Demons Category:Zarosian Category:Male Category:Characters